Mysterious Menace
by solaramber
Summary: The long awaited marriage between the starcrossed lovers has finally happened, and now a new enemy threatens their happiness with his own plans for a future of his choosing. Will assistance from the past be enough? PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, let's accept this and move on.**

Hey, guys! Fanfic #3 comin' at ya. For all you awesome readers and fans out there. Please read and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mysterious Menace**

It was finally happening, the one thing everyone had been waiting for since they first realized that they were meant to be together as star-crossed lovers. The infamous wedding of Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields, was about to take place after so many years of being together as just young lovers. They had both been through so much together since being super heroes of Tokyo and saving the world on more than one occasion and surviving the tests their love has been through along the way. Their bond had grown so strong and they had matured so much from the time when they had first been playful enemies way before they had any idea what fate had in store for them.

Darien had become a respectable young man during his years in college and made himself a good career as a young doctor. His deep blue eyes and midnight hair made him one of the popular doctors in the local hospital, but he was much more than his stunning looks and was a surprisingly bright physician among the most experienced doctors in his field.

Serena had become a lovely young woman, with stunning long blonde tresses in their traditional hairstyle, which seemed to have become her very own unique trademark. Her beautiful blue eyes had caught the attention of many young men, but she only had eyes for her darling Darien. She was about to start her second year of college herself having started later than the other girls because she wanted so much to learn to be a good wife to Darien when the time came, so it took a while for her to adjust to being a matured woman who wanted nothing more than to be everything she could be to her husband-to-be.

As for the girls, they had all grown into beautiful young women and were well on their way to making themselves a bright future, but of course, they were never to busy to hang out together and just enjoy life now that peace seemed to reign over everything. Everyone was so happy and excited about the upcoming wedding; things seemed to be looking up for everyone. And the girls were quite busy being in charge of the wedding and the invitations which only seemed to grow in number as things progressed.

Serena, being the big-hearted person she was, insisted that everyone who was anyone be invited to her wedding, even if they happened to be a complete stranger, she wanted her wedding day to be special and bring people together. Darien was a bit skeptical at first but decided to humor her since her request since she seemed so innocent and wanted so much to get her way. He wouldn't deny the love of his life such a simple request and so allowed it. This only made the girls' job harder since their time was limited to just about over two weeks and they needed to get the invitations out fast. Their minimum was to have at least two-hundred and fifty finished and sent out so that the reception would be huge. There were so many things to get done in such a short time, but the girls were up to the challenge and did their best to work together to get everything done in a timely manner.

Amy, a bright girl with short cropped blue hair and matching blue eyes was pretty much in charge of ordering the decorations and on invitation duty. She worked hard to do whatever she could with the given deadline and whenever possible she would help out with any other tasks that needed her attention.

Lita, a lively brunette with stunning green eyes was in charge of the catering and arrangements for the reception. She was a very busy girl, working as hard as any of the others to get things done in a timely manner. She was very strict and at times intimidating when things seemed to be running behind schedule, but otherwise did her best to make things the best they could be for her best friend's wedding.

Mina, a vivacious young blonde with long flowing hair and blue eyes was multi-tasking, doing anything and everything she possibly could, but if nothing else, she was more than fixated on her job with the invitations, doing her best to make sure that her best friend's wish was fulfilled and done with the utmost care, since she seemed to be the social highlight of them all.

Rei, a spirited woman with long black flowing hair and mysterious purple eyes was working with the church and kept up with the dress arrangements for the occasion. She was more of a boss than a worker as she made certain that things were getting done at a brusque pace yet also fussing that things needed to be perfect for her best friend's happy day. She would settle for nothing less and was also on invitation duty since there were so many to be done before the day was upon them.

* * *

After properly sending out the first fifty or so through the mail to immediate family and close friends, to be sure none of them were forgotten; friends and acquaintances were next taking up at least a hundred more, since Serena was a genuinely social and friendly individual. There was really no problem getting that many out the first few days or so. Then the girls began to send the invites to their own acquaintances to assure that the minimum of two-hundred and fifty was made, but even then, there was still at least fifty more unaccounted for. It was all coming down to the last week before the big day and the girls began to get stressed as the deadline came ever closer. 

All four girls were gathered at Rei's Temple inside her room a stack of unsent invites piled upon the small tea table before them. Rei leaned forward resting her elbows upon the table surface groaning at the number of invites left running both hands through her hair to emphasize her frustration. "There are still so many left, what are we going to do?" She stated trying to soothe her aching temples by rubbing small circles with her fingertips.

Amy was busy tallying up the numbers of sent invites and left over invites that needed to be taken care of. Her fingers flew over her keyboard to her mini-computer trying to see if there was anyone they may have missed in the process of their rush. "Well, everyone Serena knows and everyone we know, for that matter, seem to be accounted for. I just don't understand, perhaps we are forgetting some people, but I don't see how we could be."

Mina began to sift through all the invites still amazed that they had any left over, it seemed to never end. "Well, maybe because a lot of the people we know are kinda related, so we thought that if we sent one for the family we'd have enough for everyone, which wasn't the case. We should have stuck to the plan, and we wouldn't have nearly as many as we do now."

Lita sighed and began to stack the invites into small portions so as to categorize them into groups to make them seem less in number. "Well, it's too for that now isn't it? Come on, guys, we can do this. There has to be some other people we're just not thinking of. Or maybe we just need to be spontaneous here and come up with something different."

Rei leaned back on her palms and stared up at the ceiling thinking of Serena's request. She wanted to be sure to get an invitation to everyone, but they had already gone through everyone they possibly knew. Then she recalled Serena's words and bolted forward to share her news with the girls. "Hey, she did say to send one to _everyone_, right?" The girls nodded. "Then we'll make sure that _everyone_ gets one."

The girls looked at Rei as if she was crazy, hadn't they just established that there wasn't anyone else they knew? Lita leaned forward and looked at Rei seriously. "But Rei, we already stated that there isn't anyone else."

"Yeah, we sent one to everyone we knew, there isn't anyone else left." Mina added.

Rei shook her head and smiled. "I think that Serena wanted everyone to get one, and by everyone, I mean even people we may not know, just so that they'll be able to gather together at her wedding. You know she's always one to bring everyone together to make sure that no one is left out. I'm sure that this is what she wanted."

Amy pondered this for a moment and realized that when Serena said 'everyone' she was literally referring to 'everyone', which is why she set a fairly high number as a minimum. "I do believe that you're right, Rei. It does seem like something Serena would do. But in this case, what will we do?"

Rei smiled once more. "We'll simply have to set up a place where we could hand out these invitations to anyone who would like to come. Maybe post flyers about it and have them come to the location and just hand them out with a smile so as to encourage them to come. It shouldn't be too hard to pull off, guys."

All the girls looked at each other and seemed to warm up to the idea right away, since it seemed to be the only ready solution to their remaining invites.

* * *

Well, that's it for you, no bad guys yet, just setting things up so you know what's going on, but I promise it'll get better as things progress. Let me know what you think, though. Good? Bad? Weird? You know anything would be nice, just so that I had feedback from you readers. I'm open for comments, suggestions, you know that sorta thing. I do take my reader's reviews into consideration when I update, I might not change it to be what you want exactly, but I try to make things as interesting as possible. Well, until next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, just the plot of the fanfic.**

Well, I had some more thoughts and updated as soon as I could. I really hope that you guys read and review so I know what you think about it so far. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day that the girls had risen bright and early to carry out yesterday's carefully constructed plan to distribute the remaining invitations so that Serena would have her request carried out to invite at least two-hundred and fifty guests to her long awaited wedding with Darien. They had all prepared the afternoon before to make flyers to post about the city. They mentioned the upcoming wedding and that there was an abundant supply of invitations available at the Hikawa Shrine if anyone was interested. Of course it was Amy who had written the flyers so that anyone who happened to come upon them would get the point and hopefully come to the temple to receive an invite.

Rei awaited the girls patiently back at the temple just in case anyone decided to show up. Soon they all returned and discussed the areas they had covered.

"I put up all my flyers, guys. I made sure to hit the arcade and the local mall." Mina said, seemingly proud of her efforts.

The rest of the girls sweat dropped at her boisterous statement. "Yeah, leave it to you to find a way to turn work into an enjoyable event." Rei stated as she rolled her eyes.

Mina pouted. "And just what's wrong with that? I got the job done, didn't I?"

Lita patted Mina's shoulder. "Yeah Mina, you did your job. I took care of most of the Juban district. So hopefully we'll have a good amount of people show up for this."

Rei's mood lightened at Lita's words. "That's good, I hope that there's a big turn out, because there isn't much time as it is. What about you, Amy?" Rei inquired.

Amy smiled readjusting her glasses. "I distributed all my flyers as well. I covered the library, the high school teacher's lounge, and my mom helped me out by taking some to the hospital for me."

The girls all stared at Amy with their mouths agape. She had gone all out for this. "Wow Amy, I think you may have done more than any of us." Rei said clearly amazed at Amy's efforts.

Amy blushed at the compliment and removed her glasses. "I only did what I could to make sure that this plan works. I didn't really do anything that remarkable…after all you guys all worked pretty hard too."

Just as the mood started to lighten Mina tossed her hair and smiled proudly. "Yeah, Amy may have done better than all of us, but at least Lita and I did a lot more than Rei can claim to have done. After all, it was the three of us that went out to make sure this thing went through while Rei sat here doing nothing at all waiting for us to return."

Rei's eye twitched at her comment and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm not doing anything to help out? Because if you are, you are sadly mistaken, Mina. I'm the one who came up with this plan and for your information, my staying here wasn't so that I could do nothing, I stayed here just in case someone came by, remember?"

Mina seemed not to be the least bit fazed by Rei's words. "Well, I don't think that just coming up with the plan actually counts as work. And no one seemed to come by, so basically you waiting here really turned out to be a waste of time."

Rei was ready to fly off the handle, feeling outraged by Mina's words, but the feeling of a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Hey Rei, let's not get carried away here, we know that Mina can be a little eccentric at times." Amy said trying to calm Rei's rising anger.

Lita scolded Mina. "Mina, you know that Rei's been working hard to help out with this situation just as much as we all have. It's not fair for you to claim that she hasn't been trying just like the rest of us."

Mina crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "Well, I know she's been trying, but it feels like we've been doing more of the work and she's been doing nothing but bossing us around. I can't help if that's the way it seems."

Rei wasn't too accepting of Mina's accusations and was getting really upset with her. "Why you…" But before she could finish she felt another tug on her shoulder and she turned to Amy once more. "Look, she needs to stop making it seem like I'm not helping."

Amy shook her head and motioned for Rei to look towards the temple steps. "It seems we pulled it off somehow, there's a group of people heading this way right now, so can you two settle this later?"

Rei and Mina's eyes met for one challenging glare to pass between them before they decided to put this situation behind them and work together at distributing the rest of the invitations out for Serena's wedding. After seeing how many people had showed up in response to their flyers, they all knew that they had their work cut out for them.

* * *

It was among this crowd of people that a mysterious young man with jet-black shoulder length hair and equally piercing dark eyes found himself curious about the event that seemed to draw so many to one place. He blended quite well and wondered why there would be so many people gathered at this seemingly uninteresting location, he had followed them not knowing what was going on, but hoped he would find out soon. He stealthfully eased his way through the crowd of people to make his way the front. After passing them he was surprised to see four young women handing out envelopes with very neat handwriting and a clever design along the edges.

He quickly made his way past a few more people and received and envelope from a raven-haired beauty, he was only able to hold her attention for a few moments before she was busy focusing on another person trying to hand out the envelopes as quickly as possible. He immediately went about placing the acquired envelope in his vest pocket, careful to keep it in its present condition. After one last glance at the four women he blended back into the crowd, vanishing from sight.

Once he had found a seemingly deserted place to his liking, he carefully removed the envelope from his vest pocket and unsealed it. Sure that he had enough privacy, he removed the decorated parchment which read, 'Dear friend, I am pleased to inform you that you are cordially invited to Serena Tsukino and Darien Shield's wedding. There will be many other guests present besides yourself and we are going to provide refreshments and plenty of entertainment for all. I'm sure that you won't be disappointed. Please dress your best and have a positive attitude. I assure you that this will be a joyous occasion. The wedding will be held this Friday at two o' clock p.m. We hope to see you there!' Then at the bottom of the paper were directions on how to get to the church where the wedding would no doubt be held.

The young man placed the paper back into the envelope and returned it to his vest pocket. _Hmm…a wedding, huh? Sounds interesting, very interesting indeed. _The young man thought, then proceeded to walk down a dark alley until he was completely out of sight.

* * *

Serena threw herself back onto the soft green grass behind her and sighed joyfully, looking at the sky above as the clouds slowly drifted by. She had met the girls at the park and was just happy to be able to enjoy some time with her friends. It had been a while since they last were able to just spend time together, she had been busy deciding with Darien about certain aspects of their future and of course when the girls weren't busy with their own lived they were hard at work trying to make her wedding the best it could be and she was eternally grateful for all their efforts, but she really missed hanging out with them once in while which is why they had set aside this time to relax.

Rei came to sit next to her on her left side and gently nudged her with her elbow. "So just a few short days away from getting married and becoming Mrs. Shields, Serena. How do you feel about all of this?" She asked softly.

Serena continued to keep her gaze on the guy seemingly not at all paying attention to Rei's question.

Rei was waiting for and answer, but when Serena failed to provide one, Rei looked down at her, seemingly annoyed at being ignored. "Well? How do you feel?" Rei repeated louder this time.

This time Serena knew she had to respond and lightly shrugged her shoulders and she placed both hands behind her head to serve as a pillow against the grass. "I really don't know, Rei." Serena said calmly.

Lita then sat next to Serena on her right side and gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean, Serena?" She asked clearly curious.

Mina then sat next to Lita and leaned back onto her palms for support. "You're already practically an adult like the rest of us and you're getting married to your destined love from a past life. Just what exactly are your feelings?" Mina prodded.

Amy came to sit next to Rei and sighed obviously not happy with the way the girls continued to inquire about Serena's thoughts. "Oh, be considerate you guys. Serena probably has a lot on her mind. Besides once she marries Darien they'll eventually become the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and no doubt they'll have a lot of responsibility as such, so just let her be." Amy said coming to Serena's defense.

Serena glanced at Amy and smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. "It's ok Amy; you don't have to protect me. I'm totally cool with these questions. And my answer is that I'm not quite sure how I feel at this moment. I mean, I feel lots of different things at once. I feel happy, scared, proud, excited, nervous and carefree all at the same time. So you see, it's not that simple." Serena stated trying to explain herself the best she could.

The girls seemed confused at first but then came to understand that Serena's feelings were very close to their own and they were happy for her.

Mina perked up from the contented mood and turned to Serena. "So Serena, how do you think Darien feels?"

Serena opened her eyes, looked up at the sky again and smiled. "Oh, I'm sure that he feels the same way I do about everything. Besides he and I have been looking forward to getting married for a long time now. And now it's finally going to happen. It's like all of our dreams are coming true all at once. It's just a wonderful feeling that I have deep down inside."

The girls all seemed touched that Serena and Darien were finally getting the happiness they deserved. "Well Serena, we can hardly wait for you two to finally tie the knot, I mean a thousand years is long enough, right?" Lita joked, causing the rest of the girls to laugh together. Shortly after the girls all rose to their feet to leave the park together since there was still a lot of work left to be done in such a short time.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2. Let me know what you think so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, just the plot.**

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, but it's all I could come up with so far. I'll try to do better the next time I update. Please read and review, I really appreciate the readers I have so far, thanks a lot Double G.

* * *

The mysterious young man with piercing dark eyes arrived at an ominous underground base that seemed to be void of any life save his own presence. There was a strange aura about the dark surroundings of his chambers. The walls seemed to be nothing more but earth that had been long ago disturbed and supported by black marble pillars and ivory beams. It all seemed sturdy enough as the eerie silence reigned throughout making the atmosphere all the more uninviting.

The narrow path of sheer marble cut like a black pool upon the ground of rocky terrain leading the young man to a spacious area that could be none other than the main chamber as the path ended in a large circular base of marble that sported a large throne fashioned of ivory and bones. Beyond this room were various tunnels unexplored for the most part since the man really saw no need to go beyond what he had seemingly already found suitable to his needs.

He trudged the long marble path up to his throne and was grateful to be able to sit and rest his body from such a trying day. As he lounged, he one more removed the envelope from his vest pocket and tossed it onto a small black marble table near his throne.

As he recalled the enclosed invitation he became lost in his own thoughts. _Serena, and Darien…_ Then he recalled the picture of the happy couple he had found inside the envelope that he had not noticed before. _Those two…so familiar. _Their features so strikingly familiar nagged at his mind to remember them. _That angelic face, that long flowing golden hair…Those strikingly haunting baby blue eyes._ Features that begged his mind to recall this certain person. Then he turned his attention to the man. _That black hair, those deep blue eyes that mock me…His arrogant stature…_ After what seemed like hours went by, his mind finally made the connection bringing back so many unwanted memories he was sure he had gotten over, but that wasn't the case at all. _Serenity and Endymion!_

Anger flooded his senses shortly after._ I can't stand this aggravation…! I happen to know these people and it's not fair! I saw her first. She should have been mine! _His fists clenched tightly in frustration. _This wedding could have been for her and I. If the princess marries Endymion, she will be throwing everything away including her power! _The thought only served to build his anger as he slammed his fist down onto the armrest of his throne. The force of the blow shook the base of his throne.

It was at this time that his eyes wandered to the solitary picture that rested on the small black marble table where he had discarded the invitation. The gold framed picture that belonged to him. He slowly leaned over to pick it up with extra care, his anger having left him briefly as his gaze rested upon the serene figure of the long sought after Princess Serenity in all her beauty. She hadn't changed at all in one life to the next; she was exactly the same as he had always remembered. She held the same gentleness he had come to love, and her beauty was still something to be admired among any woman he had ever laid eyes on. He could only imagine how pure her heart had remained throughout the test of time. She was the one dream he had hoped to never lose and he had almost lost every memory of her grace. But for right now, at this very moment, he was glad to have been privileged to have the chance to see her reborn into another life. He very gently ran his hand down the front of the picture slowly before placing it back onto the table where it rested before.

After it left his hands the anger came flooding back as fierce as ever as his hands once more clenched into fists. "I, Sadatora, will not allow the princess to throw everything away for _him._ I won't allow her to do something that she would come to regret. I'll help her to see the light and the error of her ways; it's for her own good that she doesn't let herself be dragged down by Endymion. For a prince he sure is pathetic, he would never make a suitable husband for the princess. The only person that would be able to serve her needs is me. The only one truly deserving of her love, is me and me alone!" He exclaimed angrily.

He quickly rose to his feet and paced in front of his throne wildly looking for some way to calm his anger. It seemed that his rage knew no end until he glanced over at the offending invitation causing his eyes to once more rest upon the lone picture. With his anger almost completely dissipated he slowly walked over to his back marble table. Looking down at his prized possession he slowly picked up the gold framed picture of his precious Princess Serenity and gazed at it with sorrow in his heart. There was really nothing he could do since she had chosen Endymion a second time in another lifetime. Their love was truly strong and her heart was out of his reach as it belonged only to that bothersome prince. But even so, his feelings for her never faltered, he could never see her as being at fault, she was a princess in his eyes no matter what form she had been reborn in. He simply wished that she could have eyes for someone other than her precious prince. "But I suppose I could at least go to her wedding so that I may see her one last time…" He said as he laid the picture of his beloved face down.

* * *

Hey guys, that's it for now please let me know what you think. Anyways, I decided to center this chapter on the villain since he really hasn't come up much in the story, I hope you liked it. Until next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a hectic couple of days for the girls but they had gotten everything done just in time for the event of the ages; Serena and Darien's big wedding. Each of the girls, dressed in their respective colors, was in tears as the church bells rang signaling the union of the two star-crossed lovers. It was such a happy and joyous occasion, everyone was cheering and celebrating together as a huge gathering just as Serena had wanted. Darien was so proud holding his love close as they made their way to the church steps and accepting the congratulations from everyone around. Serena was the perfect image of the blushing bride and a lovely vision in white, as traces of tears showed that she had been crying as well. She was so completely happy to have Darien by her side now and forever, and nothing could refute their union as husband and wife.

There was such merriment among all who had gathered for such a momentous occasion, that no one really noticed the only guest that wasn't cheering for the happy couple. This guest didn't even have the grace to smile as he looked upon the bride with such longing and sorrow. His eyes never left her form from the moment she strode through the large church doors on her husband's arm. He scowled every now and then as he noted how close the ecstatic groom held his new bride. It disgusted him to see her tied down to such a lowly person as her dolt of a husband. It also pained him greatly to know that she had chosen such a worthless whelp of her own volition. He just couldn't seem to fathom why she would choose _Endymion_ in another lifetime, never allowing her heart to find another that was actually worthy of her, one that would cherish and offer his undying love forever. One who would never diminish her image as a great royal figure, but compliment her in every way. It was all just so entirely unfair. He seethed beneath his forlorn demeanor and reigned in his anger each time _Endymion_ would touch or kiss the fair _Serenity_.

Serena was so happy and decided to make things a little more interesting as she untied the red ribbon around her bouquet of red and white roses and throwing it into the air, her flowers scattering for anyone near to catch. Darien was a little surprised at her impulsive act, but knew that she was only trying to be fair so that everyone could share in their happiness. It was her loving and generous nature that endeared her to him.

As the roses flew through the air, everyone reached out to grab one. Sadatora, however, didn't seem to notice as his gaze was fixed on the lovely bride. It wasn't until he felt the soft petals brush against his cheek that he reacted and took hold of a beautiful red rose. It was one from her bouquet and while it had been in her precious hands, it was a cruel reminder that she was now bound to another man, heart and soul. He clutched the stem of the rose tightly as the pain began to rise once more in his heart to the point where he could hardly stand it. With one last look at the newly wed couple, he stomped off into the crowd and disappeared in the distance with a heavy heart, while everyone celebrated Serena and Darien's wedding day.

* * *

Sadatora stalked back into the lonesome shadows of his underground chambers feeling the awful sting of rejection from the beautiful goddess he had admired for so long as she wedded a whelp of a prince. He placed the few roses he managed to gather in a vase upon the black marble table and sank listlessly into his throne. The frustration was clear upon his strained features as he held the framed picture of the princess in his hand.

"Serenity…you are the goddess of the moon and the princess that shall never be mine." He gazed upon her soft features with intense pain knowing that she was now and would forever be beyond his reach. His heart ached as reality of the situation sank in causing tears to slowly fall from his cold eyes.

With a sigh of hopelessness he rose to his feet, placed the picture down beside the vase and began to wander aimlessly through his underground chambers. The awful scene of the wedding, that had taken place a while ago, was replaying in his mind with bitter clarity. It wasn't long before he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. In his pain filled haze, his feet had led him to a strange room in which he had not known existed. Towards the center of this strange room was a podium which held a glass case. From his perspective he could vaguely make out a rather bulky book that looked to be very old and incased in the glass was a bright red object. The mystery of it all brought about his curiosity and he slowly approached with mild interest.

As he came to stand directly in front of the podium, he could tell that the book was ancient and covered in a thin layer of dust. He brushed his hand over the leather cover to reveal a strange insignia with writing he could hardly understand and a metal clasp to hold it shut. As he moved to open the book, he remembered the glass case and turned his attention to what was inside. It was then that he noticed a mysterious red jewel within the glass case. This odd finding left him to wonder why these strange objects would be together.

* * *

That very night Serena and Darien stood outside Darien's apartment on the balcony together. Serena rested her hands upon the railing leaning back into her husband's embrace. Serena reveled in the feeling of Darien's warm body against her own. She was absolutely elated that he was hers and hers alone. Darien stood protectively behind Serena with his hands wrapped around his lovely wife's waist. He rested his chin upon the top of her golden head and inhaled the flowery scent she radiated. He felt so content to finally have her as his wife. They were both looking up at the beautiful night sky as the clouds slowly formed. Just then a shooting star shot across the dark blue sky leaving a gleaming trail in its wake.

Serena ecstatically pointed at the streak of light it left behind. "Oh look, a shooting star. Wasn't it beautiful Darien?" Serena said happily.

Darien smiled as he tightened his hold on his wife and pulled her closer to himself. "Yes, it was very beautiful. So did you make a wish?" He replied cheerfully.

Serena promptly closed her eyes and clasped her hands together tightly. "I wish that this moment would never end." She said softly.

Darien looked down at Serena lovingly. "I couldn't agree more…my lovely wife." He said affectionately.

Serena turned in Darien's arms so she could face him. She looked up at her husband passionately. "Just think, soon we'll be on our honeymoon. Where should we go Darien?" Serena asked.

Darien rested his forehead upon Serena's and looked deeply into her eyes. "Anywhere you like, Serena. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Just tell me where and we'll go together."

Serena placed her hands on Darien's shoulders and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Then let's go somewhere we'll both love, like Hawaii." Serena said.

Darien smiled gently. "Okay, Hawaii it is then." He declared happily. Then Serena and Darien shared a kiss under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hey sorry about not updating in forever and posting the new chapter out of the blue without a clear explanation. I kinda had some issues with college and all that so I had to give up writing for a while, but now that summer is coming up I'm pretty set so I can write more. Well enough rambling read, review and enjoy!

Their dream vacation to Hawaii for their honeymoon was exactly what the adoring couple needed after so many weeks spent planning their wedding. It was a time filled with fun, relaxation and passion. They shared such a wonderful time together that Serena was reluctant to leave. After pleading with Darien, their honeymoon lasted just about three months since he didn't have the heart to deny her.

After the three month period of non-stop merriment, they arrived back home to adjust to their new life together. They were both ecstatic to be home and share some wonderful news with their longtime friends. Serena and Darien wasted no time in inviting the girls: Rei, Mina, Amy, and Lita over to Darien's apartment. They didn't have long to wait as the girls arrived promptly.

Darien practically jumped up to let them in as Serena waited, just as excited, on the love-seat. They all sat together on the larger sofa as Darien joined Serena on the love-seat with his arm draped protectively over her shoulders. As he pulled her closer to lean into him she blushed profusely as she reveled in the warmth of his body next to hers.

Feeling a bit awkward in the settling silence Rei reached over and tapped Serena's knee before leaning back into her seat. "So Serena, what was it that you wanted to tell us that we had to come over to soon?" She asked eyeing her friend curiously.

Serena looked down into her lap where her hands lay folded neatly and blushed a bit more if it was possible.

Lita eyed her suspiciously taking in Serena's odd behavior. "Why did you invite us over, Serena?"

Mina decided to jump in as well. "What are you going to tell us, Serena?"

Serena slightly raised her head and met her friend's eyes shyly. "Well…it's kinda complicated…" She trailed off.

Reaching her boiling point, Rei couldn't help but have a little outburst. "Well spit it out already, Serena. The suspense is killing me!"

A bit surprised by her sudden outburst, Serena was spurred on to reply. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves but Darien began speaking for her. "Well, over our honeymoon we-" But before he could finish he was cut off suddenly by Serena's arm being placed on his shoulder to halt his words.

"It's okay Darien, I can tell them myself." She said calmly getting the nerve to do what she needed to do.

Rei was just a bit impatient with all the stalling and fidgeted in her seat. "Well tell us already, Serena."

Serena took another deep breath before continuing. "Well, while on our honeymoon we found out that well….you know…. I'm pregnant." Serena said with her blush returning to her face.

Darien smiled proudly. "Isn't that great? I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed happily.

The girls were overwhelmed with such great news and jumped up immediately to congratulate the newly wed couple. Having such merriment they all decided to celebrate together at Darien's apartment before sharing the news with everyone else.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sadatora caught wind of the news as he heard whispers in the wind. He had set up hidden sound receivers in Darien's apartment, so that could relay new of his beloved, but he had not expected this. His anger rose as he learned that Serena was pregnant with Darien's child and already two months along.

The news that was meant to be happy and received with joy had made Sadatora absolutely furious with rage. He could hardly grasp what was happening. It seemed that nothing was going his way and it frustrated him to no end.

"How could this be?! First she marries the moron tying them together forever, and now she's having his child! ARGH!!I just can't believe this! How could she do such a thing?!" He exclaimed as he launched his fist into a nearby wall leaving behind a hole. After releasing some of his tension he calmed enough to think up a plan. "That's it, it's time to take extreme measures. I didn't want to do this, but she's forced my hand and I have no other choice!" He said angrily as he stomped off into the new room he found not too long ago which he dubbed the 'spell room'.

He snatched up the spell book he had seen before and the glass case with the jewel. He fastened a gold chain to the red jewel and placed it around his neck. Then he began to flip through the pages, avidly searching for the right spell, within the leather bound book.

"It's got to be in here somewhere, I know I've seen it before. I hesitated to use it before, but now there is no other way. I have to use it for her future, for my future and for our future." He said wickedly as he continued to flip through the pages in search of the right spell.

* * *

Serena, Darien and the girls were having a great time celebrating Serena and Darien's new unborn child. They were laughing and discussing how they were going to arrange a baby shower for the expecting mother. Amy was the first to offer her services. "You know Serena, I could talk to my mom about this and perhaps I can arrange it so that she will let us use her name to make reservations at one of the prestigious restaurants for the event."

Mina jumped in almost immediately. "Aw come on, Amy. This isn't a business gathering it's a baby bash and what better place to celebrate than here at good ol' Darien's apartment where we can get down and really party."

Serena chuckled and met Darien's eyes. "That's a nice thought Amy, but you don't have to go through all that trouble. We can plan a party just as well here at our apartment. And it's not going to be a baby bash Mina, just a casual get together there's no need to blow this out of proportion."

Rei didn't seem to agree and she gently smacked Serena's shoulder. "How can you ruin the point of having a baby shower if you don't go all out? An occasion such as this is meant to be important and a time to remember, but of course it's not going to be crazy like the raves Mina is used to." Rei said as she shot an indignant look towards Mina's direction.

Lita had just finished putting out the snacks she had brought along. "I'm sure Mina didn't mean it that way guys. She's just a bit excited that's all. And of course I'll be more than happy to be the appointed caterer for all this."

Serena smiled warmly. "I wouldn't have it any other way Lita. You know I can't possibly survive without your wonderful cooking. Besides you might be on call for more than just the baby shower. Something tells me that my cravings will be happy that you're here." She said as she laughed outright at the though causing everyone to join in.

"Oh yeah, we can't forget all the little details that come with having a baby, now can we love?" Darien said as he gently kissed his wife on the forehead.

Mina came up to nudge Darien and gave him a sly look. "We certainly can't, and you will be wise to remember that especially once our Serena gets her mood swings. Then there's the tossing and turning all night, we mentioned the cravings, also the morning sickness and-"

Rei gave Mina a soft shove. "I'm pretty sure that they know what they're dealing with here."

Lita cut in once more. "There's no need to scare them about having a baby."

Amy decided to offer some good advice. "And it's not good for Serena to get stressed in her condition."

Serena waved her hands defensively. "Its cool guys, I'm fine really."

Then they all continued with the conversation about the new baby.

* * *

Alright, it was kinda short, but bear with me here. Let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Strange? Please review.


End file.
